Unexpectedly
by SweetSkin
Summary: Renesme se encuentra viviendo su vida perfecta junto a su familia y su querido Jake , pero algo o alguien inesperado hara que su vida perfecta de proteccion y amor se vea afectada , al igual que su corazón.   Primer fic , espero les guste  :


**Disclaimer: Casi **todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**, **otros son fuentes de mi loca imaginacion** (:**

**Summary: **_Renesme se encuentra viviendo su vida perfecta junto a su familia y su querido Jake , pero algo o alguien inesperado hara que su vida perfecta de proteccion y amor se vea afectada , al igual que su corazón. Abrira los ojos para salir de su burbuja de perfeccion para enfrentar una realidad que nunca imaginó. _**  
**

**Hola bueno este es el primer cap de mi primer Fic Espero que lo disfruten :D**

_**El amor es un sentimiento**_

_**como un mar siniestro**_

_**porque te atrapa con locura **_

_**aunque tu no estes pura**_

_**y espera tu respuesta **_

_**aunque tu no estes despierta**_

_**El amor nose espera**_

_**te pilla de sopresa**_

_**¡igual que un ladron!**_

_**robando tu corazon**_

_**El amor no tiene dueño**_

_**es libre y sereno,**_

_**solo le gusta atrapar**_

**_Y esperar a amar..._  
**

** Encuentros  
**

Todo estaba bien, nos habíamos mudado de Forks, porque mis padres y tíos ya no aparentaban edad suficiente y la gente estaba empezando a dudar. De todas formas nos fuimos a un pueblo casi al lado de Forks porque yo no me quería alejar de mi Jacob así que convencí a mi familia de mudarnos cerca. Hoy era mi primer día en la escuela y yo ya aparentaba 17 pero solo tenia 5 años , esta ventaja de ser semi-vampira me gustaba sobre todo por mi apariencia física , creo que eso lo había adoptado de mi tía Rose y bueno mucho influía usar cada día una tenida distinta sin repetirla y eso era gracias a mi tía Alice , lo que mas me gustaba de mi era mi cabello color cobrizo con suaves ondas que caían hasta mi cintura , mi madre decía que era demasiado vanidosa pero que mas da vivo entre vampiros algo normal debía tener.

Jake se había convertido en mi mejor amigo aunque mi corazón dudaba sobre el cariño que le tenía, no estaba segura de que fuera solo amistad, lamentablemente yo mucho no podía hacer para averiguarlo.

Renesmee!-

Ya bajo mama!-

Justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación, entro mi tía Alice por la puerta

No pensaras usar esa ropa en tu primer día verdad? – me dijo un poco sorprendida

Que tiene de malo? –le pregunte mirándome al espejo

Es horrible, debes causar buena impresión – ni siquiera me dejo responder y ya estaba tirando toda la ropa de mi gran armario- Esta tenida es la indicada , créeme te he visto con ella puesta y luces genial – dijo trayendo hacia mi una polera de pabilos blanca con un abrigo de color marrón que combinaba muy bien con unos jeans que traía en la mano y unas botas de tacón casi en el mismo tono del abrigo.

- Ahora vístete y baja, que en cinco minutos nos vamos – dijo guiñándome un ojo y dando pequeños brincos hacia la puerta , cuando creí que ya había terminado se devolvió y rápidamente me saco la coleta que tenia dejando mi pelo suelto – Así les gustaran mas y no me mires así recuerda que soy yo la que ve el futuro – me dijo sonriendo a lo que yo solo moví l cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa.

Me vestí y baje rápidamente, todos estaban realmente fabulosos , creo que no importaría como estuviera yo, las miradas irían directamente hacia ellos de eso no había duda.

Estas lista hija?- me pregunto mi madre

Yo creo.. o me falta algo tía Alice? – le dije sarcásticamente y soltando una carcajada, a la que todos respondieron haciendo lo mismo, excepto tía Alice que me saco la lengua de modo burlesco.

Se me había olvidado algo, en el instituto deberás llamarnos por nuestros nombres y recuerda que esta vez rose, jasper y bella son adoptados, pero tu eres hermana de bella aunque tienes el apellido Cullen y no des mas explicaciones Alice se encargara del resto – me dijo mi padre mientras caminábamos hacia los autos-

Si pa..Edward- me costaba llamar por sus respectivos nombres a todos pero lo tenía que lograr .

Los nervios eran cada vez más fuertes pero al parecer era la única así, que pasaba si no le agradaba a nadie' o si me descubrían? Mil preguntas rondaban en mi mente y la inseguridad se hacia cada vez mas grande, trate de disimular lo que me ocurría pero era imposible hacerlo con un padre lector de mentes

Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien- me dijo mi padre mirándome por el retrovisor del auto y dedicándome una sonrisa- les agradaras y no te preocupes no te descubrirán, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

Si tú lo dices- dije resignada mirando por la ventana del auto. No había nada de interesante por hacer en el instituto, tendría que esperar hasta después de clases para poder ver a Jake y eso no me agradaba.

Renesme , bájate del auto te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta del coche, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado el instituto. Me baje del auto y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida y sin respiración, pude sentir el fuego subiendo por mi pecho y el tambalear de mis piernas , el rápido latir de mi corazón y el cosquilleo en mi estomago. Lo vi a el , a mi Jake ,apoyado en el coche que mi madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños , con las manos en los bolsillos y con esa sonrisa que me derretía y me hacia sentir tan débil.

Que..que hace?…digo por que? Am..que es?- no podía auricular ni una sola frase coherente y eso hacia que mi situación de nerviosismo empeorara

Esta es tu sorpresa cariño, Jacob estudiara contigo en el instituto- me respondió mi madre, creo que si antes tenia la respiración entre cortada, ahora ni siquiera latían mis pulmones. Si hubiese sido completamente humana ya estaría muerta. La emoción que sentía era superior a la inercia de respirar o caminar, simplemente nada podía ser mejor. Como es que accedió a estudiar en un instituto? Algún motivo debía tener, pero este no era el momento de preguntarle. No podía hablar así que solo pude decir:

Oh! – y luego me lancé sobre Jake y lo abrace- Ahora si no nos separaremos lobito-

Claro que no pequeña – me respondió dándome un beso en la frente, lo que me agrado, pero "pequeña"? de algo estoy segura sigo siendo una niñita para Jake, es que no se da cuenta que ya crecí? Que no soy una niñita ? Me separe bruscamente de él , me miro intrigado, yo solo lo ignore y me dirigí hacia mi familia:

Gracias , entramos?- le dije tomando mi mochila y caminado hacia la entrada , pero antes de seguir me gire mirando a jake?

Acaso no vienes? – luego me gire y seguí caminando como toda una diva hacia la entrada, seguida de mi familia.

Cuando entramos todos se quedaron mirándonos como embobados con nuestra presencia, o mas bien dicho por mis padres y tíos. Aunque había algunas chicas que se comían a mi lobito con solo la mirada y eso no me agrado para nada.

Convencí a mis padres que podía estar sola en clases, ya que los tontones sobreprotectores habían tomado todas las clases conmigo y eso era agobiante. Siempre estaban cerca , a veces deseaba un poco de privacidad si no era mi tía Alice viendo y controlando cada paso que podría llegar a dar , era mi padre leyendo mis pensamientos o Jasper controlando cada emoción demasiado fuerte. Esto era horrible prácticamente no tenia vida, algunas veces deseaba tener alguna aventura algo emocionante en mi vida tan controlada y monótona.

Bueno ahí estaba yo caminando hacia mi única clase sola , mientras mis padres estaban lo bastante lejos para no controlar lo que ahí podía suceder. Me despedí de todos y obviamente me dieron un manual de instrucciones por si necesitaba algo , o me molestaban , o me pasaba cualquier cosa pero …POR DIOS! Que me podría pasar en dos horas?

Renesmee, entiende que eres ..- articuló mi padre

Muy importante para nosotros y si te llega a pasar algo no lo soportaríamos, lo se – dije haciendo burla a esa frase que escucho cada media hora. Mi padre me alzo una ceja y Emmet sonrió divertido , pero mi tía Rose lo fulmino con la mirada.

D e acuerdo se nos hace tarde, adiós nessie- me dijo tía Alice y se fue seguida de todos.

Cuídate- me alcanzó a decir Rose antes de que emmet la tomara por la cintura y se la llevara, el era mi salvador

Ahora solo me quedaba despedirme de Jacob, aunque de el no me quería separar , además con todas esas arpías acosándolo no me iba a poder concentrar con los estúpidos celos que eso me daba.

Lo..- me aclare la garganta , supuestamente aun estaba molesta- Jacob mas te vale que no despegues tus ojos del pizarrón , me escuchaste?- _Por que dije eso? O_o._ El me miro con una sonrisa torcida y levantando una ceja.

Nessie no tienes porque ponerte celosa , ninguna de estas chicas me llama la atención , solo tengo ojos para una – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, como me derretía este hombre

Tu no las conoces…además no estoy celosa! Es solo que me preocupa tu salud mental y de estas se puede esperar cualquier cosa- dije mirando para otro lado, una a que se refería con eso? Estaba enamorado de alguien mas?- es solo eso, preocupación pero no estoy celosa te quedo claro

Jajajaja seguro , como digas aunque esa chica rubia de ahí esta muy linda me puedes conseguir su numero?- me dijo sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada a una niña que guardaba sus cosas en un casillero , que luego se dio cuenta que la miraba y le hizo un gesto con la mano a lo que MI Jacob correspondió. Aaaagggg! Hubiese deseado lanzarme sobre Jacob y pegarle con todas mis fuerzas pero me controle, estaba tan enojada , tenia que entrar a clases pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Que le pasa a ese ¿ cree que puede coquetear con todas las chicas que se le crucen? Cerrando los ojos , porque no quería mirarlo le dije:

Jacob Black, te crees muy divertido verdad? quieres jugar?- lo mire desafiante y creo que mi mirada debe haber sido atemorizante por la cara que puso – pues que comience el juego y te aseguro que yo nunca pierdo , después de todo soy una Cullen – y me di vuelta dirigiéndome al salón sin antes darle con mis lindos y largos rizos en la cara. Escuche un pero Nessie.. pero lo obvie y seguí mi camino. Quien seria esa chica Leah? No , no lo creo aunque siempre he tenido esa duda, si es que Leah siente algo por Jake, me dirigí al único asiento que se encontraba desocupado junto a alguien pero estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamiento que no me percate de quien era, sólo me senté y seguí tratando de deducir quien era es chica. De repente un olor invadió mi ser , cerré los ojos para reconocerlo mejor , no había duda ese olor era inconfundible era….era….de un vampiro. Cuando abrí los ojos pude verlo, como tan tonta para no haberme percatado antes?, como es que Jacob no se percato de su olor? Y mi padre?' muchas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza pero había una que era la que mas me preocupaba.. de que color serán sus ojos? . Me voltee levemente para poder averiguarlo y el me estaba mirando , quede embobada , mi cuerpo no respondía y que era eso que sentía en el estomago? Era perfecto , bueno al fin y al cabo es un vampiro y uno muy lindo ….su pelo castaño caía levemente sobre sus cejas , tenia una sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos , sus ojos MIERDA! Rojos…. Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente y fue realmente estúpido , lo toque y le hable por medio de mi don ..:

_Se lo que eres y mi familia también es así, están aquí en el instituto _( trate de advertir levemente de que no estaba sola y si se atrevía a hacerme daño no saldría ileso) _que vienes a hacer a estos lados? Lo siento pero nos pones en peligro con esos ojos estando en publico , deberé informarle a mi familia sobre ti …estarías violando muchas reglas si cazas en esta zona. _

Lo solté y mire con un leve grado de preocupación , el solo alzo una ceja lo que por cierto encontré muy engreído y desafiante… un sentimiento extraño recorrió mi espalda , lo mejor seria ir con mis padres ya! , así que le pediría permiso al profesor para ir al "lavabo" . Levante mi mano y me dio la palabra:

Disculpe profesor-dije poniendo la carita que tía Alice me había enseñado- debo ir a..AAAAAAAHHHH! – di un grito de dolor , al parecer mi nuevo "amigo" no tenia intenciones muy buenas se percato de que iba ir con mi familia y me apretó muy fuerte la pierna. Lo mire con furia enseguida

Debe ir a la enfermería profesor , no se siente bien tiene un dolor muy fuerte en el estomago- no podía creer lo que este idiota trataba de hacer , trate de soltar su mano de mi pierna pero tenia demasiada fuerza , gemí otra vez porque me había vuelto a apretar …maldito! – Me ofrezco a llevarla esta muy mal y no queremos que le pase algo malo por andar sola en los pasillos – dijo esto y me sonrió, no podía decir nada me invadió el miedo que iba a hacer?

El profesor asintió y acto seguido me soltó la pierna y tomo de la cintura como si me estuviera ayudando a caminar pero la verdad es que lo mismo que hace un rato hacia con mi pierna ahora lo hacia con mis costillas … ¡ que dolor! Salimos del salón y todo paso muy rápido me tomo en brazo y corrió a velocidad vampírica , en menos de 5 segundos estábamos en las afueras del instituto, en el bosque . Me tiro al suelo y se paro en frente de mi, sus ojos estaban negros pero decidí hablar :

Quien te crees que eres para tratarme así? - dije parándome y tocándome el costado donde me había apretado tratando de verificar que no hubiera nada roto – por que me trajiste aquí? Quieres matar …

Cállate! Tu voz es como un pitito insoportable – me dijo con la voz marcada

A..- no alcance a auricular ninguna letra mas porque me tiro contra un árbol y me agarro del cuello

Escúchame bien niñita, no dejare que me lleves a una muerte segura , no se que se cree tu familia juzgando y decidiendo quien muere y quien no , pero no voy a permitir que tu me expongas a pasar por eso entendiste? – quede sorprendida mi familia juzgar? Matar? Pero que este vampiro estaba loco? Si eso es posible..

Disculpa- le pregunte atónita – creo que no entendí bien , por que te refieres así a mi familia?

A! – bufo – por que? Que no sabes nada? En donde te tienen? en una pieza donde te aíslan de sus delitos? –

Pero que..? suéltame Idiota- le dije zafándome de su agarre – no se por te refieres así a mi familia y mas te vale que te retractes – le dije furiosa , no iba a permitir que hablaran así de ellos.

Retractarme? por que iba a hacerlo? Ellos no se retractaran de una vida de atrocidades—debe ser una broma, mi familia '? que habría hecho para que este joven pensara así? - Además no es mi culpa que hayan decidido tomarse unas vacaciones por estos lados – dijo riendo, pero no entendía cual era la gracia? Mi familia siempre ha vivido por estos lados , el miedo ya se había ido desde el momento que empezó a hablar de mi familia , ahora me carcomía la duda respecto a las calamidades que hablaba este demente respecto de mi familia.

No entiendo nada de lo que me dices – le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos – mi familia siempre ha estado aquí , así que no tengo idea a que te refieres con vacaciones

Eso fue una ironía niñita ingenua – dijo rodando los ojos , lo que me molesto mucho y levante una ceja, yo no era ingenua- No me digas que dejaron Italia para venir a este pequeño pueblito olvidado del mundo? – en ese momento abrí los ojos como platos, dijo …Italia? No será que ..? no puede ser.. todas las piezas me calzaron , por eso tanto miedo a que lo delatara…..las atrocidades cometidas…las vacaciones…Italia…..el …el pensaba que mi familia eran los VULTURIS!

No creerás que ..—no podía evitar sonreír, la situación era muy embarazosa.

Que sonríes tanto , ya deben haber captado mi olor – me miro asustado – es eso vienen para acá – me tomo del brazo

Cálmate!- me estaba apretando fuerte otra vez- Creo que te estas confundiendo – le dije

A que te refieres con eso—me pregunto

Mi familia se apellida Cullen – me miro sorprendido y relajo su mano sombre mi brazo, lo entendía con alguien como los vulturis yo también estaría aterrorizada, pero aun así fue muy grosero- soy Renesmee Cullen –le extendí la mano, pero no la estrecho se dio media vuelta y camino dos pasos.

No creías que mi familia eran los vulturis verdad? – sabia la respuesta a eso pero a veces tenia un cierto grado de maldad, además el no se había comportado bien conmigo, si padre se enterara … , caí en cuenta que era extraño que no me hubiesen encontrado. Lo mire por un segundo y algo dentro de mi se revolvió , sentí unas ganas enormes de tocarlo.. pero que me pasaba?

Debes relajarte nadie te hará daño – le dije colocando delicadamente mi mano es su hombro , aunque la verdad dudaba que saliera ileso luego de que mi padre se enterara de lo ocurrido y Jacob …no lo quiero ni pensar , siempre me había protegido como a un cristal y esta no seria la excepción

Miro mi mano sombre su hombro y luego directo a mis ojos por segundo , se volvió a girar y mirar la nada:

-No se que decir…- admitió

Tome un bocado de aire y le hable:

Diciéndome tu nombre seria una buena forma de volver a empezar – le dije con una sonrisa a lo que el bufo , me había hecho pasar un buen susto pero no podía estar furiosa con el mucho rato y no se por que..- Hola, yo soy Renesmee Cullen una niñita ingenua – le dije estirando nuevamente mi mano y sonriendo irónicamente. El sonrió , miro mi mano y la estrecho .

Aaron Truswell el idiota – no puede evitar soltar una carcajada – Te pido disculpas Renesme por mi falta de caballerosidad –

Aceptadas, aunque debo decir que tienes fuerza dije sobándome el brazo – hizo una mueca de dolor – era una ironía niñito ingenuo – dije soltando otra carcajada a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver muy ….sexy? ay por dios Renesmee Cullen en que estas pensando! ¿

Que eres? – me pregunto – hueles a sangre pero tu esencia es …- pero no lo deje terminar

Soy semi-vampiro , una hibrida – me miro como si pensara en algo

Mm… he leído sobre esa posibilidad y lo encuentro alucinante pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de verlo por mi mismo - dijo girando alrededor mío como si me inspeccionara lo que me incomodo bastante

Deja de mirarme como una rareza exótica –

Mis disculpas si te incomode – al parecer si tenia algo de caballerosidad

No te preocupes solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.. ay! – me dio una punzada en la pierna, nunca había sentido dolor , nunca tuve ninguna herida, a mi tía le iba a dar un infarto Jajajaja si fuese posible . Algo me distrajo de mis absurdas ideas unas manos frías tocando mi pierna, quede perpleja y como un reflejo puse mi mano sobre la de el , me miro

Te duele mucho?- solo dirigí mi mirada sobre la suya– Discúlpame , me siento terrible . Te llevare a enfermería

Descuida se sanara rápido recuerda que no soy una humana, si la enfermera me examinara le daría un ataque jaajaja – rio conmigo y nos quedamos mirando aun con las manos en mi pierna, parecieron horas pero no podía deprender mis ojos de los suyos aunque estuvieran algo negros , algo no me lo permitía. Cuando una rugido mas bien dicho seis rugidos y un aullido me sacaron de mi transe.

**Liso , tal vez es un poco corto pero si les gusta prometo que el proximo sera mas largo. **

**Espero sus comentarios y criticas, acepto de todo para poder mejorar (: **

**Sus reviews me hacen feliz y me inspiran a escribir mas o dejar de hacerlo si escribo muy mal jajajaajaj :3**

**Besos , Bye 3  
**


End file.
